Neither here Nor there
by foodeatspeople
Summary: Ichigo birthday fic no pairings intented used a scene from episode 109 Do not own any characters or the scene I took from. May be some foul language.


June 30th 09

Back in the Soul Society, Ichigo and Renji were recovering from a battle they had with a group called the Bounts and were relaxing and talking outside. As their conversations tended to go, this one got more animated and heated the more they discussed.

"What did you say?!" Renji was furious suddenly grabbing Ichigo's haori.

Not intimidated in the least Ichigo replied "Don't be so angry! I just carelessly spoke the truth."

Renji continued on in his tirade, suddenly pissed at his cocky demeanor. "You're not even a proper Shinigami! You're just a representative!"

Ichigo flinched and twitched his eyebrow to this. Renji had hit a sore spot.

The two bickered back and forth from there until suddenly a voice from behind stopped them cold.

"What are you doing?"Byakuya had appeared seemingly from nowhere.

"Well, uh…" they stammered in unison. _Wait_ thought Ichigo _why does this seem so familiar?_

"You were making quite a ruckus." Byakuya spoke harshly.

_Wait! This __**has**__ happened before!_ Ichigo realized. In the Soul Society they had fought and defeated the Bounts. _Why is this happening again? _He wondered.

"Also," Byakuya continued "Why are you wearing **that**? It is rather unbecoming, even for you."

"Huh?" confused Ichigo looked down only to discover he was in a brightly colored and very frilly looking dress.

"WHAT??" he screamed while Renji burst out laughing, rolling comically on the floor, with tears streaming his face.

"Oh! I figured it was the right size" someone said.

Looking behind him, face flushed red from embarrassment; Rukia stood and was staring at her apparent handiwork.

"Yes!" she said giving the thumbs up, "It looks good!"

"Ahh, now we can fight" a new voice spoke. Turning to see who it was Ichigo met the approving and bloodthirsty gaze of Squad eleven's captain Kenpachi.

"WHAAA!" Ichigo screamed, flailing his hands in front of him, as if he could ward the captain away.

"Come here" he stated menacingly and began walking in his direction.

"NOOOO!"

Closing his eyes, Ichigo waited his abrupt demise at the captain's hands, until he felt something shifting and opened his eyes to see a different but all too familiar setting.

He was now in Urahara's basement where he had spent so much time training and honing his skills. Quickly checking himself, he was back in his Shinigami attire, much to his relief.

It didn't look like anyone was around this time. Scratching his head curiously, he sighed and figured that nothing bad was happening so it was better being alone. At least it was quiet…

"Kurosaki-kun!" a voice called out as Ichigo jerked, startled from his thoughts.

"Orihime…" he said softly then "And Chad?"

Sitting on the ladder steps towards the entrance/exit were Orihime and Chad who appeared to be happily eating some soba noodles.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?"

"Eating" said Chad monotone as usual. Walking towards them "You want some?" Orihime offered, "They're really good!"

"Ah, what is it?"

"Just some noodles" she said. "OH! And some squid, leftover soy bean paste, wasabi peas, seaweed flakes, and horseradish dressing, topped with green tea ice cream! It's really good" she said cheerfully, taking another enormous bite.

Face contorting in unconcealed disgust, he declined with a wave of the hand and wondered idly how she could stomach such concoctions little lone get Chad to eat it.

Turning from them he saw Urahara and gratefully excused himself, walking over to his 'teacher' of sorts. Fan in face as was usual he greeted him "Ichigo, I wondered when you would show back up here. Come to train again?"

"Ah, no not exactly." He replied. In actuality he had no idea why he was there, but something was nagging him. It was something important he thought but he couldn't remember what it was.

"That's too bad" he said. "Maybe you'll have better luck with him" he said over his shoulder, but Ichigo couldn't see who it was he was talking to. Then a very nude, smiling Yoruichi sauntered out from behind him, and stood next to Urahara.

"YAAHH!" Ichigo gasped, clearly embarrassed.

"You still have so much growing up to do" she said, smiling broadly at the flustered boy. "Though I supposed I could help…"

"NO!" he screamed, covering his eyes like he was blinded, blushing furiously.

"But look" she said innocently "We match."

Confused he peeked through his fingers to see her pointing at him, a bigger grin in place than before.

Looking down, he too found he was naked and squealed like never before closing his eyes once more and attempting to cover himself from further mortification. However once again he felt a shifting and cautiously opened his eyes to see a vast bleak desert around him.

He was in Hueco Mundo now and fully clothed he noted happily.

No one appeared to be here either; however before long a high-pitched voice he recognized all too well destroyed that notion. Just as he turned, he received a welcoming head butt to the gut and a shrill "Itsygo!!" accompanying it.

Though gut shot, he was able to remain standing and caught Nel who seemed as happy as ever to see him.

"You came back Itsygo."

Eyes softening marginally, he was about to say something but an arrow shot towards him at lightning fast speed and he had to dodge quickly.

Checking to see that Nel was okay he looked in the direction of the arrow and saw Uryu standing with the bow in hand and looking like he was going to fire another one.

"What the hell?!" yelled Ichigo.

"I should have known" Uryu said darkly.

"What are you talking about? What should you have known? What's going on?"

"I should have known never to trust a Soul Reaper." Uryu said raising his bow and firing a shot.

Ichigo was going to dodge again but someone stepped in front of him, blocking the attack. "Foolish" the figure said then turned to face him, revealing the least likely individual.

"Ulquiorra!" Ichigo shouted. "What are you…?"

"Hah! Retard! Is that how you thank someone after they saved you?" another figure stood to the side, not clearly visible.

"Who's there!?"

Making itself known, Ichigo took a step back, seeing the sexta Grimmjow coming towards him.

_What's going on?_

"Why are you here? The both of you!" Ichigo wanted answers, but a tug on his hakamas stopped him.

"Dey are protectin' dere own." Nel answered for them.

"What?"

A mirror appeared in front of him suddenly, but instead of seeing his face he saw the hollow, his fully transformed self staring back at him. A scream pierced the air though he didn't know from whom, and then Ichigo bolted upright in his bed, sweating heavily from his nightmare.

Panting he swiped at his brow, thankful that it was only a dream, a very real dream but one nonetheless.

Sighing thankfully and about to lie back down "Ichigo" a voice called.

"What?" glancing to the side of his bed he saw not only Rukia but Orihime and even Nel.

"HAH? What are you guys doing here, it's still early."

"We know, but…"

Orihime who was standing with Nel on her shoulder and her hands behind her brought them forward to reveal a decent sized cake, one he figured would feed at the very least four people.

"Kurosaki-kun" she said smiling shyly.

A little dumbfounded and still slightly befuddled from his dream it took him a bit to realize what day it was. Today was his birthday.

"Happy birthday Ichigo" they said in unison, though with Nel it was "birfday Itsygo."Still, it made his heart swell and a warm smile fell on his lips.

"Arigato" he said. "Let's eat it together, alright?"

Watching them get the supplies Rukia had stashed secretly in his closet for just this occasion, Ichigo realized that this was the best birthday he had had yet. One he was sure he would remember always.


End file.
